


The Girl From Another World

by Trash4VillainousMen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A girl from this world goes into the TWD world, Abraham Ford Lives, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors), F/M, Gen, Glenn Rhee Lives, Got Idea from SuckerForVillians, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being an Asshole (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rick Grimes has no idea what a hot mess he got himself into, possessive Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash4VillainousMen/pseuds/Trash4VillainousMen
Summary: An ordinary girl that wakes up in the Walking Dead world with no idea how she got there and with knowledge that could shatter everything that Rick held dear.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. “In a world ruled by the dead, we are forced to finally start living.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing except the Characters you don’t recognize.

Heather’s life was just ordinary and completely boring, in her opinion. Heather was laying her bed with the Walking Dead comic in her hands. That was the most exciting part of her day. She was able to come home after her shift and relax with a good comic. Of course, in her small apartment, in a boring, small city. 

“Wish something exciting would happen in my life…” She whispers into the air and sighs. She leans back into her fluffy pillows. She opens the comic to where Negan shows up with his bat, Lucille, and gives Rick’s group hell for killing his men. 

“Also I wish for a handsome man in my life too.” As she looks at Negan. She smiles maybe one day she would be able to meet Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He was hot. 

Heather yawns and rubs her eyes. Today was hectic at the Library she worked at. It was busy with patrons wanting their items but she still clings to the comic in her hands. Moments later, she is asleep in her bed with said comic book in her hands left open.

\---

Heather realizes something once her mind is awake. She is in the grass. Like outside. ‘ _I_ _know for a fact that I fell asleep inside._ ’ She opens her eyes to find out that yes, she is outside. In a forest. With no clue how she got there.

She wanted to scream but felt it was wise not to alert predators to her location. Heather looks around and finds that the very comic book she was reading in bed is beside her. Her hand reaches out and grabs it. She sits up and holds the book close to her chest. Heather looks around to see her surroundings. 

“Yep, I am in a forest.” Heather became scared and confused. The forest was eerily quiet, not a soul in sight. The woman gets up and sighs in discomfort. Her body ached from laying on the ground for what felt like forever. 

She looks down to find that she is wearing not what she wore to bed but something different. A purple plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath. A pair of blue jeans that hugged her legs and a pair of black boots. She glanced a little away from her to find a backpack. 

Heather grabs it to find that there were some essential items within. A katana laid in the grass as well beside her feet. ‘ _At least I have a weapon in this unfamiliar place._ ’ She knew how to use it because she took lessons. She loved learning about the ways of the katana. 

She remembers the comic in her hand and she decides to flip through it while placing the bag back down on the ground. Heather was surprised to find that most of the pages were blank instead of the story of Negan’s first appearance. But one page wasn’t blank that caught her attention. It held words. 

“In a world ruled by the dead, we are forced to finally start living.” A name was scribbled at the bottom. ‘ _Robert Kirkman._ ’ 

Her heart froze within her chest and she slowly looked around her surroundings again. “Well…” She sighed when she found nothing to aid her. “This isn’t what I meant when I needed something exciting in my life.” The girl whispered to herself. 

Heather puts the comic carefully in the backpack and places it on her back. She grabs the katana in one hand and holds it. There was nothing to hold the scabbard to her at the moment. She looks around. “Well might as well start in a direction.” She says and starts her journey in a random direction.

\---

Heather stops and sits on a deserted stump. She clearly wasn’t getting anywhere and it was almost nighttime. The forest was getting on her nerves as well as frightened her. She found nothing. Not even a stray animal. Then she hears some noises to her right and she bolts into action. 

Heather runs into some bushes. ‘ _Hopefully not poison ivy._ ’ She thinks and notices some people sprinting by. 

Several men came sprinting by what looks to be a person laying in a makeshift bed. Her mind stopped. ‘ _Wait...was that, Rick Grimes and his group?_ ’ Her heart freezes once more. ‘ _That means...I somehow walked into the Walking Dead…This can’t be real._ ’ Since it was the only thing that was happening in this forest, she starts to follow them quietly. Heather was known to be quiet on her feet.

What greeted her was not something she ever wanted to see in real life. Trucks and lights surrounded the group. Heather watched Negan’s men force everyone to kneel. She glances at the RV with a man in front. ‘ _Simon._ ’ Heather remembers. She wasn’t just obsessed with Negan. He bangs on the door of the RV and the door swings wide open.

The man of the hour steps down unto the ground with a bat in his hand and a smirk on his face. “Oh baby.” Heather heard the man say. She hid behind the tree and watched the interaction. Fear and sadness crept into her heart. For she knew what would happen next.

“..We pissing our pants yet? Oh, boy -- Do I have a feeling we’re getting close.” He smirks at the forlorn faces he sees. “Which one of you pricks is the leader?” Heather eyes Simon pointing to Rick.

“He’s the guy.” Simon perks up. Negan glances over towards Rick. That evil smirk still on his face. 

“Hi. Rick, isn’t it? I’m Negan, and I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my men to kill your men for killing my men you killed more of my men.” Negan walks over to Rick. “Not cool. Not fucking cool.” He tsks at the man below him. “You got no fucking idea how not fucking cool that shit is. But I imagine you’ll be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You’re going to so regret crossing me in a few minutes. Fuck yes, you will.” 

Heather shivers not just because of the threat that laid underneath but his voice. His voice was intoxicating. She watched as he spoke about a New World Order and that everything that they had now was his. They work for him now.

“I know it’s a mighty fucking big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow you most certainly mother fucking will.” He continues his tirade with mocking Rick and saying that they were fucked. He wants half of their shit and they are fucked if they fight back. “When we come to your door...you fucking let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us -- We’ll fucking knock it the fuck down. Understand?”

It was deathly quiet. No one spoke or even took a breath. Heather grasped the tree so hard that the bark was scraping into her palm. She wanted so badly to help Rick and his crew but...she was an outsider to them. Someone that doesn’t exist in this realm.

“No answer? Well, you didn’t really think you were going to get through this without getting punished, now did you?” He smirks down at Rick. He goes on with not wanting to kill one of them but they pull his hand. That was their punishment. Death. “So I’m now going to beat the holy fuck fucking fuckedy fuck out of one of you with my bat. Who I call ‘Lucille’..”

Heather’s face grimaces at the name. She knew why the bat was called ‘Lucille.’ 

“Lucille has a barbed wire wrapped around the end of her. It’s fucking awesome.” He smiles wickedly. “So, it’s really just a matter of picking which one of you gets the honor.” He looks down at all of them. “I simply cannot fucking decide!” Heather knows what will happen next. He starts the nursery rhyme “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…” 

Heather glares and pulls herself away from her hiding spot. She knows what she has to do...and it might just cost her the greatest thing. Her life.

“It.” His bat points at a glaring Abraham. He snarls as he awaits his death. Negan raises his bat high in the air. “If anyone moves…at all...cut the boy’s other fucking eye out ” He smirks down at the red headed man. “You can breathe..you can blink..you can cry...Hell you’re all going to be doing that.”

‘ _In a world ruled by the dead, we are forced to finally start living._ ’ The quote sprang to her mind. This was Heather’s chance! The moment that she waited for and could change forever…To help them. Rick and his group. Keep them alive so Abraham and Glenn can live.

“Stop!” She screams.

Negan stops his bat from hitting Abraham and turns to face the voice that dares stop his attack. He sees a girl with a stricken look on her face and tears in her eyes. Behind his men and the lights. 

“Just stop…Please.” She whispers but Negan hears it clear as day.

His eyes narrow at the intruder. He nods at his men and they go after her. They drag the girl over to Negan. She doesn’t resist as they take her weapon and bag from her. “Do you know who I am?” His face inches close to her to where Heather could feel his breath on her face. 

Heather looks up to find a pair of chocolate eyes staring down at her intensely and angrily. She shakes in fear. “You’re Negan…” She whispers but then looks away from him. His eyes were...distracting.

“So others have heard of me.” He winks at her. “So Angel, what are you doing here?”

She still shakes in fear but answers his questions. “I...do not know how I came to be here.” Her eyes fill with sorrow that even Negan doesn’t question her sincerity. “But I know, I can’t let you do this.” Her eyes turn towards a kneeling Rick.

Negan looks over at Rick’s group to notice that these people had looks of confusion on their faces. They didn’t know who this girl was.

Rick looks intensely at the girl. “Who are you?” He asks.

Negan cocks an eyebrow. Rick goes back to being silent again. The girl does not answer but looks over at Rick with sadness in her grey-blue eyes. 

Negan chuckles and decides to humor the girl. “What would you give me in return?” The girl looks away from Rick and back to the distracting chocolate eyes. They were mocking her now. The man was scarier in front of her than he was on the TV screen. But she had to continue. She hoped that it worked out.

“Me.” She places a hand on her chest. “Kill me instead.” She wasn't important to the story but...Glenn and Abraham were. 

A cruel smile appears. “They do not know you, how will they be punished?”

Heather stands her ground though. “I am an innocent. If you killed me they will have to think about that. They will have to remember that an innocent life died for them so they could live.” 

Negan is intrigued. He stares down at the 5’3 girl in front of him. Contemplating her offer. He glances over to Rick to see a broken look on his face. A cruel smile appears on Negan’s face. He quickly grasps the girl’s chin and looks at her. 

She gasps at the touch. She was short and so was her hair. It was curly and dark brown. Her eyes were a grey-blue covered with black, small frames for glasses and she had a small button nose. Not the most beautiful woman but.. ‘ _She could be of some use…_ ’ 

“I accept your offer. Your life…” He glances over at the big, military man with the red hair. “For his.” He looks over at Simon and nods his head over to the RV. 

Simon comes over and grabs the girl by her arm. Not too gently nor too rough. He takes her to the RV and tugs open the door. “Go in, sweetheart.” He whispers to her.

\---

Heather walks in and sits off to the side on the couch awaiting her doom. She squeezes her hands tight to where her knuckles turn white from the force. The next thing she hears is the door opening and Rick being tossed in forcibly. He staggers and hits the table before he goes down on the floor. 

Negan smirks at Rick's visible pain and slams an axe down on the table. Heather jumps back in shock at the violence. Negan smirks. 

“She has bigger balls than you do.” But then he frowns and his eyes harden as he looks over at Rick. “You’re sure she isn’t one of yours?” 

Rick looks over at the girl sitting down on the couch. She looks at him with concern in her gaze. “I've never seen her in my life.” He whispers.

Negan chuckles. Heather flinches. She knows what Negan is capable of even if Rick doesn’t or won’t admit it. 

Negan doesn’t speak as he walks by both Heather and Rick. He goes to the driver’s seat of the RV and starts it up. Rick glances at the axe but he looks back over at the girl and sees that she is staring at him. She nods her head ‘ _no_.’ Her eyes hold knowledge which makes Rick curious.

“Wow, what a fucking piece of shit.” Negan exclaims, interrupting the moment as the RV engine finally starts. 

Heather wanted to say so much to Rick at that moment. ‘ _Don’t do this! Please!’_ Her mind screamed but knowing that Negan was there too stopped her from saying anything. Right now, she needed to remain silent unless she wanted Negan’s ire on her. 

“‘ _I’m gonna kill you…_ ’ Are you fucking kiddin’ me?” Heather glances at the driver’s seat to see that Negan is staring at the rear view mirror. She could tell that his focus was on Rick. He started goading Rick into making him grab the axe. “Your best chance is to grab that fucking axe and drive it through the back of my head.” Negan smirks at goads on Rick some more prompting Rick to grab the axe but Negan swings around with a gun in his hand aiming right at Rick’s head. 

“Drop it.” Negan snarls. Rick drops it on the floor near Heather’s feet. Negan punches Rick in the stomach causing the man to fall to the floor. Negan looks over at Heather. “Pick that up for me, sweetheart.”

Heather obeys promptly. She picks up the axe from in front of her and hands it over. “Look! Someone that knows how to follow fucking instructions.” Negan wraps his gloved hand around Heather’s. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Negan moves his hand to grasp the axe while Heather removes hers. 

Negan looks back down at Rick with hardened eyes. He slams the axe back down on the table. “Don’t make me get up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea from SuckerforVillian's story "Know It All". I am trying not to write the same story but if it is somewhat similar I apologize. 
> 
> This idea has been rambling in my head for months now and I needed to write it. So here I am with another story! I promise that I have another chapter of TATO out coming soon! <3 Love you guys!


	2. “Not making a decision is a BIG decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing! Well except my clothes but I mean in TWD universe, I own nothing! Well, except for Heather but that’s it!
> 
> Also if you see a mistake, let me know. I kinda went in and didn't edit too hard on this. lol

It was silent during the ride towards wherever Negan wanted to take them. Rick took a seat at the table and would look down at his hands. 

Heather knew he was blaming himself for what happened. He was looking for the blood that stained his hands. The truth was, though, it was all his fault anyways. If he didn’t attack the outpost or if he didn’t listen to Gregory, his people wouldn’t be in danger. 

Heather so badly wanted to bring him comfort but she was a stranger to him. He probably wouldn’t want a stranger to try and bring him comfort. Rick had so much happen to him that it broke her heart just looking at him. 

Negan decided to make small talk during the drive to his destination. “I forgot to ask what your name is, sweetheart. How fucking rude of me.” He looks at her through the rear view mirror. 

Heather blushes at his attention on her. “Heather. My name is Heather.” She says as she looks down while trying her best not to stare at Negan. Even though that is what she wanted to do. Because that man was...sex on legs as they would say. 

“Heather.” Negan says out loud. Testing her name on his lips. Her blush intensifies. “So angel, where did you come from?”

Rick’s head bop’s up because he was eager to hear her response as well. 

“I was...in the woods. Surrounded by trees with only the clothes on my back and a bag in my hand.” Heather’s eyes glaze over like she was reliving a dream or memory. “No sounds and I was all alone in a place that I have no recollection on how I ended up there.”

Negan hums. He can tell when someone lies to him and this girl, well, she hasn’t uttered a single lie to him yet. ‘ _ Smart. _ ’ But he still couldn’t quite believe her. She was hiding something else but refused to say it. ‘ _ I will get it out of her eventually. _ ’ Negan stops the vehicle at the destination he chose. He gets up from the seat and turns to face his audience. 

He looks over them. He notices the difference between Rick the Prick and Heather. Rick the Prick was in a daze while Heather was looking down ignoring things around her. Rick was in clothes that were worn and torn but her’s, well, they look brand new. It made him want to question her more but...his main focus was on Rick at the moment. He had to deal with him first.

Negan walks over and sits beside Rick. “You are mine. Those people back there? They are mine.” He pulls the axe up and close to Rick’s face. “This...this is mine.” Negan’s eyes flicker to the girl. “And she? She is also mine.” He gets up and walks by Heather. 

He opens the door to the RV. Heather knows what is going to happen next and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. There was a walker that slowly came up to the RV door. Negan killed it and made Heather wince at the violence. He then throws the axe on top of the RV. He turns and looks at Rick.

“Hey Rick. Go get my axe.” Rick looks at him confused and still in a daze. “Let’s be friends.” Rick doesn’t move. This prompts Negan to sigh and kill another walker that comes inching towards the door. Negan frowns as he stares at Rick. “Go. Get. My. Fucking. Axe.” He points Lucille in his direction inches away from Rick’s face. Rick finally gets up and goes to the door. Negan then proceeds to shove him out the door by his coat collar and shut the door behind him. 

Negan locks the door while he stares at the girl. “Alone at last.” He winked and Heather was still looking down. “Let’s talk about this...deal you made.” 

Heather breathes in. She is scared shitless but continues to look at the floor of the RV. She would not beg.

“You can look at me, sweetheart.” Negan leans back and examines her. “I am not going to kill you.” 

Heather looked up and her eyes widened in shock. She was surprised. 

“You have been truthful to me since the beginning. At that thing you did back there? Coming out of the forest with that headstrong attitude?” He leans back in and close to her face. “That was hot.” 

Heather’s face scrunches up in disbelief. He was hitting on her? Plain, ole’ Heather? Surely, he was jesting with her! “I...uh…” She stammers. 

“Ah, you are a shy one.” He winks which causes Heather to blush even more. “But that doesn’t mean you aren’t going to be punished.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“And manners! How fucking lucky am I?!” 

“Er…” She was so confused. 

“So how would you like to be lucky wife number six?” 

Before she could answer, they both heard Rick get on top of the RV. Negan sighs while Heather looks up. “Cock-blocking...son of a…” Negan gets up and goes for his gun. He starts screaming at Rick to go get his axe and shooting the ceiling of the RV. Heather puts her hands over her ears to silence the sound.

“Sorry about that, sweetheart.” Negan says as he walks towards the back. Heather knows what is happening to Rick right now but she can’t do anything within her power to help him. 

Negan opens the back window and starts taunting Rick. There are more gunshots, “Clock’s ticking, Rick.” Negan slams the window down and turns to face Heather. He grins but she was too busy trying to breath. She is pale with fear. Not for herself but for Rick. 

She hears Rick fiddle with the door handle and she hears Negan chuckling. Negan finally opens the door and starts shooting again. Rick comes barging in. They both stare at each other until Negan holds his hand out. Rick nods and hands him the axe. He sits in front of Heather.

“Attaboy!” Negan exclaims. Heather looks at Rick, who now looks worn and tattered. Negan places the axe back on the table. Heather sees the dark blood ooze off of it. It makes her gag but she holds it in. Rick is staring at Negan’s back. 

It’s quiet again. Rick is staring off into space while Negan drives back to where his group members are waiting for him. 

\---

“We’re here, Prick.” Negan says.

This knocks Rick back into reality, Rick slowly looks back up at Negan with a blank look. Heather watches the interaction with a frown on her face.

Negan starts to chuckle. “This must be hard for you, right?” Negan “I mean, you have been king-shit for so long.” He starts looking through the cabinets in the RV. “This girl here,..” Negan points to Heather. “Saved your asses.” He winks.

Heather blushes and looks away.

“She has balls, unlike you.” Negan laughs. “Oh!” He grabs the bottle of disinfectant from the cabinet. “Goodie!” He walks back over to Rick and grabs the axe from the table. “You were in charge.” He starts wiping off the blood on Rick’s jacket. “Hell. You were, probably, addicted to it. Well…” He then takes the bottle and pours it over the axe blade. “Clip-clip. That’s over.” 

Heather winces at the conversation.

Negan wipes the blood off of the axe with a towel. “But, you can still lead a nice, productive life producing for me.” Negan then sits across from Rick. Once he cleans the blade of the axe, Negan hands it over to Rick. Blade towards the silent man. Negan is smiling. A cruel smile on his lips. ”I think you're gonna need it. I just got a feelin’.”

Rick doesn’t motion for it all. “Take. It.” Negan growls out towards Rick. Rick grabs it from Negan’s outstretched hand.

\---

The next thing that Heather knew was Negan grabbing Rick by the collar of his jacket and shoving him out the door. Heather winced at how hard Rick fell onto the ground before the RV. Rick groans in pain.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Negan says gently as he grabs her arm gently. Rick staggers up before Negan steps on him. Negan gets out, not before helping Heather down, and proceeds to drag Rick towards the center. 

“Sweetheart, go stand by Simon.” Heather doesn’t think twice and moves over to the moustached man. Said man looks at her curiously but doesn’t comment on how she knew who he was.

Negan starts talking to Rick and Heather zones out. She knows that Negan was going to scare Rick into doing what he wanted. “Here we are!” Negan exclaims excitedly. “Lemme ask you somethin’, Rick. Did you even know what that little trip was about?” 

Heather glances around at Rick’s group. Most of them held horrified expressions, some blank, and others were scared shitless. “Speak when spoken too…” Negan growls out.

Rick stammers out a reply.Negan sighs and starts out on his reasons that they took that little trip. He didn’t like the way that Rick looked at him and still looks at him. He crouches to Rick’s level on the ground, “Do I give you another chance…?” He asked seriously. 

“Y-yes.”

“Okay.” Negan pats Rick on the back and grins. “Alright.” Negan gets up and starts circling Rick. “And here it is. The Grand Prize Game.” Negan starts going off about how his next few moments will set the tone for the rest of their time together. “Get some guns to the back of their heads. Level with their noses, so if you have to fire...” Negan made a motion that their heads would explode and be very bloody.

Heather feels a gun at the back of her head during this time. Negan tuts at the Savior behind her. “Not that one. She is  _ special. _ ” He winks again. Heather is frozen in fear when Negan calls for Carl.

“Kid.”

Negan tells Carl to come to him. Carl just sits there for a bit before he reluctantly gets up and stands beside Negan.

“You a Southpaw?” Negan asks. 

“What?” Carl growls at the man.

“You a leftie?” 

Heather tries to intervene but Simon holds onto her. “You’ve done enough, sweetheart.” He whispers into her ear. She nods while she watches Negan put a belt around Carl’s arm. 

“Simon?”

Simon’s head perks up. “Yeah?”

“Got a pen?”

“Yep.” He grabs one from his front pocket and throws it towards Negan. Heather gulps as she watches Carl get on the ground and lay flat. She watches in horror as Negan draws a line on Carl’s arm. 

Rick stutters as he looks at his son. “Don’t...don’t do it.”

Negan looks over at Rick. “Me?” He laughs. “I ain’t doin’ shit. Rick, I want you to take your axe, cut off your son’s arm right on the line.” Rick stares at Carl’s arm in horror. “Now I know, I know You have to process that for a second. That makes sense. Still though, I’m gonna need you to fucking do it, or all of these people are gonna die. Then Carl dies. Then the people back home die. And then, you eventually.”

Negan goes on to say that he will keep Rick alive but long enough to let him stew on it. Michonne tries to intervene but Negan shuts her down. “You understand, I’m not sure that Rick understands.” Negan points to Carl and tells him to make a nice, clean cut right on that line. “We have a great doctor, the kid will be fine. Probably.” Negan chuckles.

“Rick...this needs to happen now. Chop-chop.” Negan puts Lucille on Carl’s head. “Or..I will fucking crush the little fella’s head, myself.” 

“It...it can...it can be me.” Rick stutters. Heather’s heart breaks for Rick. Rick tries to bargain with Negan but Negan will have none of it. “No. This is the only way. Rick, pick up the axe.”

Rick hesitates. 

“Not making a decision is a BIG decision.” Negan nonchalantly says. “You really want to see these people die? You will.” Negan sighs and huffs. “Oh god, are you gonna make me count?” Negan chuckles. “Oh right Rick, you win. I am counting.”

Negan starts. “Three.”

“Please. It can be me!” Rick pleads with Negan.

Negans on Rick’s level and holds up two fingers. “Two.”

“Please, don’t do it!” Negan slaps Rick then holds him by his chin to stare at him. 

“This is it. One.”

Rick picks up the axe and puts his hand on Carl. 

“Dad, just do it. Just do it.” Carl whispers. This whisper cuts through Heather’s core.

Right before he goes to cut off Carl’s arm, Negan grabs the axe and knocks Rick away. Rick starts to cry in agony. 

“Next time, it won’t be that easy.” Negan growls. He gets down on Rick’s level and stares at him. His eyes are dark. “You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me. Right?”

Rick looks visibly upset and is shaking. He nods. But this wasn’t what Negan wanted. Negan grabs Rick’s chin and has him face Negan’s direction. “Speak when you’re spoken too!” He yells at the broken man in front of him. “You answer to me…!”

Rick lets out a “Yes…”

“You provide for me!”

“I provide for you…”

“You belong to me! Right?”

“Right.” Negan smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It was a dangerous sort of smile. One that spelled death. “That!” He points at Rick. “Is the look I wanted to see!” Negan gets up and takes the axe from the ground. He holds it in his hand and looks down at Rick still with that sinister smile on his face. “We fucking did it. All of us, ...together.” Negan then looks at Heather. “Especially her. Hell, she gets the ‘biggest balls’ award for sure.”

Rick’s group looks at her direction. Heather looks towards the ground. She hates the attention that was focused on her.

“Today, was a productive damn day.” He motions with Lucille around the group. “Now I hope, for all your sake, that you get it now.” Heather watches Rick fall to pieces in front of her. This was harder watching him in ‘real life’ than it was on the TV. “Things have fucking changed. Whatever you had going for you...that, is over now.” Negan chuckles.

He glances over at Dwight and calls out for him. “Load him up!” He motions with Lucille towards Daryl. Dwight drags Daryl to the back of a van and shoves him in. Heather saved their lives but as what cost? She glances back over to see Negan staring at her for a moment then goes to look at Rick. “That girl over there? And…” He blanks out. “What’s his name?” He nods his head towards the van.

Simon replies. “Daryl.”

“Daryl? Sounds about right. Well that girl there and Daryl have guts. Not a little bitch like someone I know.”

Rick blankly stares at the spot where Daryl was last sitting.

“I like them. They are mine now.” He goes off to explain that if Rick and his group don’t follow the rules, he will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on his doorstep. “Also we are taking party crasher here too.”

Simon guides her away and puts her in Negan’s black truck.

“Seeing how she fucking saved your lives and all.” Negan gets leveled with Rick again. “She will be a reminder to your group. If you cross the line again...I will not hesitate to come back and finish what I started. No matter how much she begs.” 

He gets up and stretches. “Ah, Welcome to a brand-new beginning, you sorry fucking shits!” Negan ‘graciously’ leaves them a truck so they could go get him supplies. “See you in a week, ta ta for now!” He throws the axe over his shoulder and gets in the truck that Heather was assigned too.

He looks over her and his eyes harden. “When we get back to my place, you are in big trouble, darlin’.” 

Heather gulps as a black hood comes over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also feel free to comment! I love talking with you guys! Especially if it is over Negan. ;)


End file.
